


Vengeance

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wants to show Ian what he's been through, by sucking Lip's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wondering lately how season six would have been if Mickey hadn't gone to jail. Ideally, gallavich would still be going strong. But going the angst route, they'd still be broken up. 
> 
> This is the angst route.

Lip's eyes were shutting despite his best attempts at staying awake so he could finish just a few more pages until the end of this chapter in his textbook. Even though it was hardly 9 pm, Lip couldn't stand how boring the material was and truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to just be with Helene right now. Which also pissed him off because he was starting to get clingy and he knew first-hand how unattractive that was, but he couldn't help himself. 

He shut the book closed, deciding that it was best that he take a break. Fiona would be home soon with dinner and pie from Patsy's because Sean always let her take one for free when she took an extra shift on the weekends. It was just Lip and Liam in the living room and Debbie up in her room. Ever since Ian had to clean up Lip's vomit after a party in the residence halls last week, Ian wanted nothing to do with him. Fiona was lucky to convince him into coming back home early for Sunday dinner. Carl was probably off dealing, but he would be coming home soon too. 

"Come on, little guy," Lip said as he picked up Liam and threw him over his shoulder, holding onto him by the butt. He had to go wash him up first before he could eat dinner, but before he went up the stairs to the bathroom, someone knocked at the door. "Wait here," he said as he put Liam back down, which the kid was so relieved for since he had been kicking Lip to stop carrying him like that. 

"Hey, Gallagher," Mickey Milkovich greeted him, surprisingly. 

"Uh, hey, Mickey," Lip said apprehensively. "What are you doing here?" he wondered, since Ian broke up with him, he didn't really expect to see Mickey around anymore. 

"Came here to apologize," he said. "For giving you crap about being a college kid. Leaving you behind when the cops came. The South Side's a shit hole anyway, nobody should be proud of living here," he explained. 

"Okay," Lip said, squinting his eyes at him. _Ian must have really changed him,_ he thought. When Lip climbed in that dumpster after Mickey drove off, he didn't expect to ever get an apology. He nodded as a way of showing that he accepted the apology. 

"Wanna smoke?" Mickey offered, pulling out a small bag of weed from his pocket. Lip raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. There was at least twenty minutes until Fiona came home… he figured that was enough to share a quick joint and kick Mickey out before Ian came home for dinner. 

"Sure," he said, opening the door wider for him to come through and inviting him in. Lip went to sit Liam back down on the couch and put some cartoons on the tv for him, instructing him to sit and watch. He also looked around the room quickly to make sure there wasn't anything lying around he could hurt himself with. After he was satisfied with leaving Liam there unattended, he went with Mickey up the stairs. 

"Anybody home?" Mickey asked, betting that Lip wouldn't have let him in if Ian was around, so he must have not been. 

"Just Debbie, she's in there," Lip waved his hand in the direction of her room. When they walked into the boys' room, Lip was gonna go sit down on his old bed, but Mickey gravitated towards Ian's bed, so Lip went to sit next to him instead. Mickey dumped out the little bit of weed in the bag onto some paper and rolled it up, trying not to think about how good Ian was at rolling joints when they smoked together. "So, why are you really here?" Lip asked, fishing out a lighter from the bedside drawer and lighting Mickey's joint once he got done with it. He watched Mickey suck on it and blow out the smoke through his nose. "You came to win Ian back or something?" he asked, smirking and taking the joint between his fingers when Mickey passed it to him. 

"Fuck that," Mickey said, watching Lip's face as he took a hit. The brunette had had a hard time at college this past week and finally being able to smoke felt like a blessing to him. His face noticeably relaxed as he sucked in the smoke before passing it back to Mickey. 

"He's starting to date someone else. Some black firefighter, I forget his name," Lip said, looking to see if Mickey got upset. 

"I know," he said, seeing Lip get confused. "I'm not following him or whatever. Mandy told me, Jesus. I've been fucking around, too. It's over. I'm not gonna fucking try to win him back," Mickey explained, taking two hits this time before giving it back. 

"He told me you said you loved him before he broke up with you," Lip jarred him, wanting to see if Mickey still felt the same. It honestly shocked Lip how quickly Ian found himself a new man after he had been obsessing over Mickey for a long time. He expected him to be a lot more torn up about him, but since he and Ian stopped talking as much, he wondered if his brother's new feelings were really as sincere as they seemed. 

"Fucking Christ, did we come up here to smoke or talk about our fucking feelings?" Mickey complained, pissed that Ian told Lip about what he said. He always hated that about Ian, that he couldn't seem to keep shit to himself. Lip nodded, agreeing to let it go. "So, how's college, man? How many sorority girls have you been banging?" Mickey asked with a smirk. 

"Not many. Been fucking my professor though," he said casually, feeling better and better the more smoke he inhaled. 

"Damn, the Gallaghers got a thing for older men and women, I guess," Mickey smiled and laughed, then Lip did the same right after. "You ever thought about fucking a guy before?" He asked. 

"Why, are you offering?" Lip laughed. 

A second later, after taking a hit and pushing out the smoke, Mickey said, still smiling, "If you want, man." 

The brown haired boy actually took a second to think about it. I mean, after all, just about everybody that he knew at college fucked around with the same gender. It was like a rite of passage for every heterosexual college boy to kiss a dude and have an orgasm with another guy's dick in your hand at least once. Besides maybe a little promiscuity would help him detach from Helene. 

The weed was already making him feel good, but he could feel better. And there was a Milkovich here in front of him that didn't want anything to do with feelings or love, he just wanted sex and in that moment that was something that Lip couldn't refuse. 

"What do you wanna do?" Lip asked, vision going out of focus slightly every time he sucked in more smoke. 

"I'll suck your dick," Mickey said, bringing his hand to the front of Lip's pants and stroking the outline of his cock. He didn't really want to have anal sex with him because Lip never fucked a guy before, so he was probably terrible at it, but he knew that he could easily give Lip a better blowjob than any of the other girls who have. Except for, maybe, Mandy. Lip's already half-hard - uh - because he's smoking weed with his brother's ex on his brother's bed? He can't explain to you why he had a semi going, but he did.

Then Mickey got on his knees in the same old spot he's done it countless times before, he unbuckled a belt, unzipped a pair of jeans, and got to work. He licked everywhere from Lip's scrotum all the way up to the tip of his cock and he's small, but Mickey tried not to think of in comparison to who because he lied. He hadn't been fucking around, he had been fucking _moping_ around, but he wasn't going to tell Lip that extremely unimportant piece of information. No hands came grabbing at Mickey's hair while he was down there which he was so grateful for because he wasn't not sure he could've gone through with this if Lip tried that. Mickey felt like he had become allergic to intimacy ever since Ian left him. 

But he focused again on the cock that was in his mouth, getting harder, and he deep throated him easily, moaning when his nose reached down to Lip's pubic bone. Lip groaned his appreciation for Mickey's mouth and it was nothing if not encouraging. So, Mickey came up and sank down, cheeks hollowed out the whole way. He thought this is definitely the best way of getting over Ian, by getting on his knees, not by drinking so much he puked or playing his music so loud that his ears rang. They were sloppy. Mickey slobbering spit all over Lip. Lip leaking pre-cum down Mickey's gullet. They couldn't be bothered to hear Fiona shouting Lip's name, calling him down for dinner. 

Debbie had come down, telling her that Lip was studying next to Liam on the couch the last time she was downstairs. Ian and Carl came just a few minutes behind Fiona and he didn't have an answer for her either when she asked where their brother was. 

"This better not be about you two fighting," Fiona said as she unpacked the Patsy's take-out bags, removing five to-go boxes. She told Ian to look for Lip in his room and apologize if the reason Lip didn't want to have dinner as a family was because of their argument. 

He didn't knock because, why would he? It's his room. 

"Mickey?" Ian yelled in confusion as soon as he saw inside the room, his brother sitting on his bed getting sucked off by Mickey. He could tell it was him, obviously, even though Mickey had his back turned to him. 

Lip pried open his red eyes, "Ian!", he screamed in alarm. Right then was when his orgasm decided to come after him. "Oh, fuck, fuck," he cried through the whole thing, the semen coming out of him in ropes, and Mickey bobbing his head until Lip stopped coming completely. Mickey knew that Ian was watching and it made him feel infinitely more powerful than when Ian came running to him years ago, crying, saying that he needed him. When Lip was done, Mickey stood up and grabbed Lip's jaw to hold it open as he spit his cum back into his mouth. It was filthy. Lip's heart was racing through the whole thing. Ian watched them like they were some sort of circus freakshow. 

When Mickey grabbed his jacket and turned around to leave the room, he wanted to see the stinging pain written on Ian's face, similar to what Mickey imagined he looked like when Ian said "What the fuck does that even mean?" Instead he looked more like how Terry did when he found Mickey bent over his couch.


End file.
